Oceanpelt
by ice888cream
Summary: What if the seven got turned into cats? And they were in different clans. Join them in an adventure, trying to find each other, and save the world. Again.
1. Whoa!

Percy Pov

There's nothing worse than laying down to take a nap, and instead of waking up in your comfy bed at Camp Half-Blood, you wake up next to a river.

"Is this some sick prank?" Percy muttered quietly. "I bet it's the Stolls."

As soon as Percy said it, he knew it wasn't true. The Stolls would never do something like this. They usually put spiders in Annabeth's bed, or make everybody's hair turn purple for a week. But this? No.

Percy walked forward. Maybe there was someone that could help him. Then, all of the sudden, there was a painful sensation on his hand. He looked at to see if there were any cuts or scrapes. But instead of seeing his hand, he saw a paw. A black furry paw.

Percy quickly raced back to the river to see his reflection. He… was…. A…. cat….?

As soon as Percy thought that, he turned around, just to see two other cats that looked ready to kill him.

"Um… Did I do something wrong?"

"You have trespassed our territory," One replied.

"For that, you must pay," Another added.

The next thing I knew, they both lunged at me.


	2. Um Oceanpelt?

**A/N Hey guys, the seven will meet at the gatherings, this takes place somewhere around the first Warriors book, and most of the seven will be in different clans. You'll find out the rest throughout the story. ;D FYI, Percy got turned into a cat by *cough Hera cough*. So did the others.**

Percy's Pov

"Whoa! Whoa guys, look I'm sorry for trespassing your territory and stuff, I didn't know!" I shouted.

"You must've known. Every clan's cat knows the borders," said mystery cat #1.

"What clans?" I asked curiously.

"You didn't know?" asked mystery cat #2.

"Um… I have no idea what clans are."

"Well, there are many clans, for example, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Bloodclan, etc."

"Which clan are you two in?" I asked.

"Riverclan."

"Oh…" I said dumbly.

"Do… Do you want to join?" mystery cat #2 asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "I would love to!"

"Great. I'm Feathertail, and this mouse-brain here is Stormfur," the tabby said.

"Soo… What's _your_ name?" Stormfur asked.

"Umm…. Oceanpelt?"


	3. CHARMSPEAK!

Stormfur's Pov

"Um… Oceanpelt?" the green eyed cat with black fur meowed.

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound very sure," I meowed.

"Yes, yes, it's Oceanpelt," the cat meowed more confidently.

"Okay… Well, let's go hunt for some fresh kill," Feathertail said.

"Fresh kill? That sounds violent," Oceanpelt meowed.

"Well, to you, it might mean hunting," I explained.

"Come on, let's go catch some fish," Feathertail said.

"I think we should go back to camp to introduce him to other cats, perhaps maybe the other new cat, Charmspeak," I mewed.

Oceanpelt's ears perked up at the mention of Charmspeak. "I think I know Charmspeak…" he said.

"Great! Let's see if you actually know each other," I meowed.

We all ran back to camp. We walked up to the brown haired tabby with color changing eyes.

"Hey Charmspeak," Oceanpelt called out. "It's Oceanpelt!"

Charmspeak turned around. "Oceanpelt. Nice name, seaweed brain."

**Important authors note!**

**A/N Oceanpelt: Percy**

**Charmspeak: Piper**

**Owlpelt: Annabeth**

**Fireclaw: Leo**

**Stormtree: Jason**

**Nightshade: Nico**

**Stormtail: Thalia**

**Cats in Thunderclan: **

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**Leo**

**Cats in Shadowclan:**

**Nico**

**Cats in Riverclan:**

**Percy**

**Piper**

**Cats in Windclan:**

**Jason**


	4. SHADOWCLAN'S ATTACKING!

Feathertail's Pov

Seaweed brain? What kind of name is that?

"It's a name that my friends call me, okay?" Oceanpelt said.

Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did, and you call _me_ a mouse-brain?" Stormfur snickered.

I gave Stormfur my best death glare.

"Oh yeah… Do you happen to know a she-cat with a yellow pelt and gray eyes?" Oceanpelt asked.

"I heard that there was a cat that looked like that recently joined Thunderclan," Stormfur said. "Maybe she's the cat that you're talking about."

"Maybe… Um… do you know when all the clans are going to meet?" Oceanpelt asked.

"Yeah. It's called a gathering. It happens every moon," Charmspeak supplied.

"What's a moon?" Oceanpelt asked. Man, he asks a lot of questions.

"A moon is every time there's a fu-

"SHADOWCLAN IS ATTACKING!"


	5. The short Shadowclan battle

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry if I'm not updating enough, but I'm just as busy in the summer as I am during the school year. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Stormfur's POV

Wait… if Shadowclan is attacking…. We could test Oceanpelt and see if he's worthy of being a Riverclan warrior! Yes!

But why would Shadowclan attack... Unless…

My thought was cut off by a Shadowclan warrior sinking his claws into my pelt. I had no time to pay attention to who it was, but both his pelt and eyes were pitch black. (**A/N I think you know who that is…:D cough*Nico*cough.)**

In anger of the cat ruining my thoughts I attacked him without thinking. I was about to claw his ears off until I realized that Shadowclan was retreating. The cat started to head back to his Clanmates only to be stopped by the one and only Oceanpelt.

"NICO!?"


	6. Um Help?

A/N Lol….Thanks for all the….. Amusing comments… anyways, the chapters are super short, but I'll try to make them longer as I go. Um... I also guess that I'm running out of ideas…. Can you guys help me?


	7. one word moms

3rd person

"Nico!? What are you doing here!?" Charmspeak and Oceanpelt asked at the same time. "My name is Nightshade now." (Try to guess where I got Nightshade from!) "Oh yeah, and what are _you _doing here?" Nightshade asked.

"Same reason as you," Oceanpelt replied, "I thought it would be obvious." "If you thought that it would be obvious, then why did you ask?" Nightshade said, smirking. "…"

Long silence.

"Um…. Dunno?" Oceanpelt said sheepishly. Charmspeak rolled her eyes.

A/N Sorry that's it for now. My Mom's yelling at me and telling me to read. She doesn't know that I actually writing, not playing video games. :D


	8. The Prophecy

Nightshade (Nico)'s Pov

Why was I fighting Percy? Oh wait, its Oceanpelt now. But still…I guess… instinct? I mean, cousins fight all the time. Ugh, I'll just settle this out with him and Piper, no, Charmspeak at the gathering. Which is, did I forget to mention, today? Blackstar actually hasn't chosen who will go to the gathering yet, but I'm sure he'll like to introduce his newest warrior, right?

Owlpelt (Annabeth)'s Pov

Argh! Out of all things that Hera could've turned us into, it had to be cats!? I mean, I have nothing against them, but still! This is just crazy! Now, the only thing I have to do is threaten Firestar so that he'll let me go to the gathering so that I could see if the rest of the seven and Nico are in the other clans… and maybe also let Stormtail A.K.A. Thalia, and Fireclaw A.K.A Leo go too.

Stormtail (Thalia)'s Pov

Well if it isn't Little Miss Hera…. Humph! How dare she turn us into cats! I mean, this is violent, with all this warrior stuff and fresh kill! It's fun, but it's just scary, okay, SCARY! All I have to do is to have Owlpelt (Annabeth) let me in on her plan and I will have nothing to worry about.

Fireclaw (Leo)'s Pov

Cats? Warriors? Fresh kill? Battle? Gatherings? Twolegs? KITTYPETS!? Excuse me?! Whatever, Annie probably has a plan.

Stormtree (Jason)'s Pov

Why am I all alone in one clan!? WHY!? It's not fair, I tell you, it's not fair! I know that it's no use yelling like and annoying kit, but still. WHY HERA, WHY!? You know what? I'm just going to wait for to get a prophecy from Starclan that will have all four clans join together or something. I just want to live with at least somebody that I know! Either that or I'll wait until tonight's gathering. I'll sneak out of camp if I have to…

Charmspeak (Piper)'s Pov

I don't understand why Hera turned us into cats… Well I assume that it was Hera….Whatever. I have to focus on how to get to the gathering without anybody noticing. Unless Leopardstar picks me to go to the gathering with her.

Oceanpelt (Percy)'s Pov

Dawn patrol? Boring. Hunting patrol? Boring. Border patrol? Boring. Cleaning ticks off of elders? GROSS! WHO WOULD WANT TO DO THAT!? Everything that was happening at camp was B-O-R-I-N-G, BORING! I finally decided to help Mothwing sort out some herbs. Catmint. Yarrow. Cobwebs. Burdock. Coltsfoot. Deathberries. Wait a minute… DEATHBERRIES!? I spit them out as soon as possible. "Ugh! Look what you've done to my deathberries!" Mothwing shouted.

I looked at her, surprised by her tone. Mothwing sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm really stressed out. And next time, don't touch them," Mothwing added.

I looked down, upset that I disappointed the clan's medicine cat. I walked to the fresh-kill pile, and spotted a juicy fish. Then I just settled on taking a dry scaly one. I didn't deserve the fresh-kill. If I can't even do something as simple as sorting herbs, then I'll be dead by the next gathering.

My thoughts were interrupted by Leopardstar. "Let all cats that are old enough to swim gather to hear my words."

"I have decided who will go to tonight's gathering. Charmspeak, Feathertail, Stormfur, Mothwing, Mudfur, etc…..

Oh great. I'm not picked to go to the gathering.

"And Oceanpelt," Leopardstar finished.

Scratch that thought.

Later at the gathering…

3rd person

Nightshade looked towards the crowd of Riverclan cats. He scanned all of them. Mothwing, Hawkfrost, Mudfur, Mosspelt…. Oceanpelt. There he is.

Nightshade ran towards him, only to be stopped by Russetfur. "Tell me, why in the name in Starclan are you going to talk to Thunderclan warriors?! Especially when the leaders are going to start talking!" she hissed. Nightshade ignored her and ran towards Charmspeak and Oceanpelt anyway.

Oceanpelt's Pov

I heard footsteps. Footsteps that are growing louder and louder each and every second. Footsteps that are… NICO'S!? I turned around, just to see a big, black, furry cat about to pounce on me.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as he landed flat on my face.

Stormtail's Pov

I just happened to start to listen to what Firestar was saying until I heard a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and saw a big black Shadowclan cat with pitch black eyes landing straight on another black cat with green eyes with a great big "UMPH!"

Wait a second… Is that Percy and Nico!? And is that cat next to them Piper!? I have to tell Annabeth.

Owlpelt's Pov

Oh great. We are cats _and _we still have ADHD. Leo was shifting uncomfortably and my mind was wondering of the most random things. Pancakes… Cookies… Pie…

My thoughts were destroyed as soon as I saw Thalia bounding toward us, looking excited.

Fireclaw's Pov

After what seemed about 8 million thousand years, something exciting finally happened. Thalia bounded towards us. As soon as she got to the two of us, she excitedly announced that Nico, Percy, and Piper were all at the gathering too! Jason was the only one of us missing. Wait… Never mind. Jason was also in the crowd of Windclan cats.

Stormtree's Pov

For 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 thousand years I thought I would never find them. But they were here all along. They were all sitting in a corner, chatting gratefully without me. Time to ruin their peace, I thought with an evil smile. I ran towards them, landing gracefully (not) on top of Percy. He yelped and fell to the ground. "Mothwing told that there was 50% chance of if raining today, but she never told that it would rain you two dimwits!" Percy yelled, as he screamed his lungs out. I chuckled, but then stopped as I realized that all the cats were looking at us weirdly. "Oops… Continue on?" Fireclaw suggested weakly.

The leaders rolled their eyes as they explained that the gathering was already finished. They said that maybe we just didn't know because we weren't paying any close attention.

At Snakerocks with all the medicine cats…

3rd person

Cinderpelt was wriggling around and making noises.

In her dream

Seven blurry cats appeared… they were saving the clans… there were two more cats in the background… the flame, the storm, the water, the lightning, the owl, the beauty, and the darkness….. the two in the back were unreadable…

Cinderpelt already had this dream many times… she had assumed it was just her imagination…. Until now.

Cinderpelt woke up gasping. "Nine shall both destroy and restore to save the clans from the dark."

**A/N Hey! Hope this makes you guys forgive me for not updating in such a long time. You guys should also check out my two friends on Wattpad: Starkiller14 and DerpeeOcelot415**


	9. YOU FORGOT DA FRIKIN' PROPHECY?

3rd Pov

Firestar was just about going to settle down and eat a nice juicy vole until Cinderpelt raced into his den, screaming her lungs out.

Firestar groaned. "What is it Cinderpelt?" He sighed exasperatedly. "There's a-a new prophecy!" She yelled.

"What is it?" Firestar frowned. Why would there be another prophecy so soon? "Uh… I kind of forgot…." Cinderpelt stammered.

"Why bother to interrupt my juicy vole dinner just to tell me that you forgot a prophecy!?" Firestar hissed.

"Uh… I don't… Er… Hehe." With that sentence, (or if you prefer, half-sentence), Cinderpelt ran out of Firestar's den as fast as she could. She walked to the medicine cat den and curdled up in her nest. If only Starclan could send her that dream just one more time…


	10. Dat Sexy Review Button

**A/N Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I'm really busy with school nowadays. I actually got my facts messed up, so this fanfic takes place in the middle of the New Prophecy, so let's just pretend that the cats already know what's there at the mountains and they plan to move soon. Oh yeah, and I realized that I never really did a disclaimer before, so yeah…**

**Me: So… Who's doing the first disclaimer?**

***Silence…***

**Me: Fine! Leo, you're doing it!**

**Leo: Really? Why me?**

**Me: Fine! Percy's doing it then!**

**Percy: Why would I do the disclaimer for you?**

**Me: I have blue chocolate chip cookies…**

**Percy: Okay! I'm in. Ice888cream does not own any of these characters. Nope. Nada. NONE. In fact, if she tries, we will all personally gut her and feed her organs to the piranhas. Then, we'll-**

**Me: That's enough! **

**Percy: Whatever. WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!?**

**Me: Here (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Percy: THOSE AREN'T BLUE!**

**Me: Too bad.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it and made it extra-long!**

Cinderpelt's Pov

I was surrounded by dead trees and a rotten smell. This isn't Starclan, I thought.

A mysterious cat that was hidden by shadow appeared in front of me. "Next time, you better not forget the prophecy, or you'll regret it."

I whimpered. "I'm sorry! Who are you anyway?"

The cat hissed. "None of your business. You will find out soon anyways. This is the last time you will receive the prophecy. Nine shall both destroy and restore to save the clans from the dark."

"But…This isn't Starclan! How do I know that you're not lying?!" I exclaimed.

The cat growled and lunged at me. Right before the cat hit me, I woke up. "I need to tell Firestar. If, of course, he isn't still mad at me for ruining his dinner."

I walked into Firestar's den again. "I know the prophecy now," I whispered. Firestar blinked. "What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

"Nine shall both destroy and restore to save the clans from the dark," I said. "Perhaps the nine cats are the new cats that have joined Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Shall I warn the other medicine cats?"

Firestar hesitated. "Well, I suppose you should, but bring one or two other cats with you."

I nodded, and ran out of his den. I walked around the camp, wondering who I should bring with me. Then, I ran into Owlpelt. Should I ask? Why not?

"Uh, hey Owlpelt! I received a prophecy, and I was wondering if you and Stormtail would come with me to the other clans to let them know. You know, just in case I get attacked." I said.

Owlpelt considered. "Sure, I guess. Let me go talk to Tha- I mean, Stormtail for a second."

Something was definitely going on with these new cats.

Annabeth's Pov

I padded over to Thalia. She was eating a lapwing. "Hey Thals," I greeted. "Cinderpelt wants us to go with her to give a prophecy to the other clans. It would be the perfect chance to talk with everyone else."

Thalia pondered this for a moment. "Alright. Let's go, I guess. Well, at least let me finish the bird." Thalia bent down to eat another piece of meat.

I snorted. "I'm surprised that you actually like eating birds and mice."

Thalia glared. "Shut up! And besides, it's not like I should let myself starve!"

I sighed. "Whatever. Eat fast, and meet us by the medicine cat den." Thalia nodded.

I slowly padded away. Even if we could talk to Jason, Piper, Percy, and Nico, how were we going to get out of this world? And if the rest of the seven are here, then where were Frank and Hazel?

Thalia's Pov

When I finished that awkwardly delicious lapwing, I walked over to Cinderpelt and Annabeth. "Hey," I greeted them. "I'm ready to go now."

Cinderpelt nodded. "Ok. Shall we go to Riverclan or Shadowclan first?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other. "I think we should go to Riverclan, since Percy _and _Piper are both there, whereas only Nico's in Shadowclan." Annabeth whispered so that Cinderpelt couldn't hear.

"Okay. Cinderpelt, do you think we could go to Riverclan first?" I asked.

"Why not?" Cinderpelt shrugged.

3rd Pov

After a while, Cinderpelt, Annabeth, and Thalia were on Riverclan's side of the river. They were hoping that a patrol would come by soon so that they wouldn't have to find Riverclan's camp their selves.

Annabeth sighed. "This is taking forever. Perhaps we should just go to Shadowclan first." Just as Annabeth finished talking, a Riverclan patrol came by.

There were three cats. One was a smoky black tom with a long tail, a lean body, and an ear torn at the tip. Another was pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. The last was a light brown apprentice that was a tom.

The apprentice looked surprised. "What are Thunderclan cats doing here? Are they on their way to the Moonstone?"

The tortoiseshell looked amused. "I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself?" The black tom silenced her with a glare. "Thunderclan does not cross through Riverclan territory to get to Moonstone, Beechpaw. You should know that by now."

The black tom sniffed. "Tell us who you are, and state your business. If not, we will be forced to attack you."

Cinderpelt dipped her head. "Greetings, Blackclaw. I am Cinderpelt, and those two are Owlpelt and Stormtail. I have a prophecy to deliver to all of the four clans. It is very urgent."

Blackclaw sighed. "Very well. Mosspelt and I will escort you to the Riverclan camp."

**A/N Okay, so maybe this wasn't extra-long, but I'll try to update again as soon as I can.**

**:D**

**Now, click that sexy review button down there.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	11. 2 BAD CINDERPELT!

**A/N OK, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Warning: It's really short! There's also a really important author's note at the end, so make sure you check it out!**

Hera's Pov

How is it that everyone blames me when something bad happens? I mean, yes, I do bad things, but this time, I didn't do it! Seriously, if I was going to turn people into animals, I would turn them into peacocks, my sacred animal! Hmph!

? Pov

Dang! I forgot to take away the demigods' powers! Now they might actually have a chance of saving the clans! Oh, this is really bad! My whole plan might be destroyed just because of this silly mistake! Gah, I'm so stupid!

Malcolm's Pov

Come on! Did the strongest people in camp literally all just disappear on the same day! If something bad happens again, we're screwed! Seriously! *totally cries* **(A/N: JK!)**

3rd Pov

Soon, they had all reached the RiverClan camp. Percy bounded forward and sniffed disdainfully, keeping up the act. He spat crossly. "What are ThunderClan cats doing here?"

Annabeth nudged Cinderpelt. "Huh? Oh, right. I have received a prophecy, and I would like to share it with Mothwing."

WELL TOO BAD CINDERPELT, CAUSE' UR GONNA HAVE TO DO THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**A/N: Sorry about the really, really, short chapter, but I don't really have a lot of free time on my hands. Or, maybe I just can't come up with many ideas. Anyways. Here's my really important note: Ok, so I'm making a new story called The Chemistry of Hate. I'll get straight to the point. I need OC's for it. Here's the summary for it. **

** He's half-clan. She's half-rogue. They are both often ignored and shunned by many of their clanmates because of their roots. Despite the things they have in common, they absolutely hate each other. But when they get stuck in a life or death situation, will they choose to cooperate with each other and help each other survive? Or will they fight and eventually kill off their whole clan?**

** Important things you need to know before you submit an OC(s): ****_The first two apprentices with opposite genders submitted by two separate users will be the two main characters._**** You can submit as many OC's as you want, but you may only submit one cat to be one of the two main characters. I will not accept cats with names where the prefixes are River, Wind, Thunder, or Shadow. I will not accept cats with names such as Hammerbrain, Doorfur, Turkeybreath, or Flamingoface. I also will not accept cats with unnatural fur or eye colors. ****_I CAN KILL CATS IF I WANT! BEWARE!_**

**Example of an "Application Form":**

**Name: Shadepaw**

**Future Warrior or Medicine Cat Name (If needed): Shadestream**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan (If you want your cat to be a main character or mentioned quite often, they will have to be in RiverClan): RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Appearance: light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Personality: kind, quick-witted**

**Main Character/Not Main Character: Main Character**

**Additional Info: Her favorite prey is mice, despite the fact she is in RiverClan**

**Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
